Neochildren
by KIRIHIME
Summary: What if your destiny is that you were supposed to die on the day of your birth, you weren't meant to live a life of a normal person, but then a miracle happened or is it really a miracle or a curse? Originally by Black Carmella I continued it. DISCONTINUED
1. PROLOGUE

**Sorry I've just revised this chapter!  
**

 **" _Everyone has a dark secret that they try to hide"_**

* * *

 _It was already night time, and parents were tucking their children to bed._

 _Yet in a certain household, a boy was unwilling to go sleep yet. "But I don't want to sleep yet, Papa." The little boy whined, when he was picked up by his father and headed towards his room. The man had brown hair, eyes of the shame shade and a pair of glasses._

 _"Now, don't be like that, Mamoru." The man said to his son, who despite all his protestation, was starting to get drowsy. The boy suddenly nodded off and his father chuckled at him._

 _The little boy going by the name Mamoru, has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides, and a single bang hanging over his forehead. Much like his father, Mamoru has slightly tanned skin._

 _Once they were inside his room, his father started tucking his little child into bed. "Good night, Mamoru." He said, kissing his son on the forehead, and started to walk towards the door._

 _"Good night, Papa." Mamoru said sleepily and closed his eyes. His father closed the door, and the foot steps outside the room became distant._

 _It was around midnight, when a sound like glasses breaking momentarily woke Mamoru up. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and looked around._

 _'What was that?' He thought, still half asleep and unconsciously stood up from his bed and headed outside his room. His legs took him to his fathers' room, while he was still unable to understand what was happening._

 _"BANG! Mamoru head and his eyes widened in shock. That's when he fully realized that someone had broken into their house. Not knowing what to do, fear gripping him slowly, the boy quietly entered his fathers' room._

 _The closer he got, the harder his heart started to beat. Finally, he saw the door of his father's room. It was slightly opened. He legs started to slowly shake while getting closer and closer, he also couldn't help that he heart started beating erratically. When he took a peek, he gasped, eyes widening in shock as tears started to form in his eyes._

 _"PAPA!" Mamoru shouted, running towards his father, crying. His father was in the middle of the room, lying on the floor with blood flowing from his cut, creating a pool of blood around him. Mamoru bent down and shook him hardly while crying and calling out his name, hoping that he would wake up._

 _"Papa! Wake up! Open your eyes! Papa! PAPA" Mamoru kept on shouting. Tears were flowing out of his eyes uncontrollably._

 _"Ma… Mo… Ru… Cough." His father called for him, doing his best to open his eyes and he coughed blood. He reached out to his son and touched softly Mamoru's cheek. The man smiled kindly as tears slowly formed into the corners of his eyes._

 _"Listen… Mamoru… Cough...! Cough…! I love you… So much… That I put a curse on you… Cough…! Cough…!"_

 _"What are you talking about, Papa!? I don't understand what you're saying!" Mamoru said, looking tearfully as his father who was clearly crying, but still kept on a smile on his face. It was the very smile that always made Mamoru happy._

 _"I'm so sorry, Mamoru… I hope you can forgive me… Remember… Don't… give… up." He smiled for the last time and then the hand on Mamoru's cheek went limp and fell on the ground, signifying that his father was dead._

 _"Papa?! Papa?! PAPA! Wake up, Papa! Papa!" Mamoru called, shaking his father repeatedly._

 _"Phew, you didn't make my job that hard at all, kiddo." All of a sudden a man's voice spoke behind Mamoru._

 _The boy quickly spun around to see who the cause of his father's death was. He saw a man wearing all-black clothing and black sun glasses. On his left hand he was holding a gun, the very one that had killed his father. Mamoru realized all that even if he was just a young boy. The fear took the better of him and he stared at the man, frozen in place._

 _The man reached his arm towards Mamoru and as the hand got closer and closer to him, the fear inside Mamoru increased._

 _"NOOOOO!" The boy screamed all of a sudden, and threw both of his hands in front of him, creating a huge invisible wave, that came out of his body and spread out._

 _The man was thrown back, crashing against the wall. The impact had been so strong, the man got knocked out. At the same time, all the windows, vases and different kind of glasses broke into little pieces and got scattered around the floor. Mamoru's shout was so powerful that some of the neighbors got woken up by it._

 _Once he had managed to calm down, Mamoru fell limp on the floor from the exhaustion._

 _Few months later._

 _It was already night time and a lonely car was diving on a lonely road. The two were coming back from a friend's summer house, returning home on a midnight drive. A woman was driving the car while a young girl was seated next to her. The girl was looking up at the starry sky, admiring it._

 _"Ranmaru dear, how many times have I told you to put on your seatbelt." The woman said, scolding her daughter._

 _"Sigh… Yes, Mama." Despite the displeased tone in her voice, Ranmaru obediently followed her mothers' instruction, putting the seatbelt on. Ranmaru was a girl, who had rose pink hair tied into two pigtails, sky-blue eyes and fair skin._

 _All of a sudden, the woman's cellphone started ringing inside her bag beside Ranmaru._

 _"Ranmaru dear, can you answer the phone for me. Tell them that I'm currently driving." Her mother instructed and Ranmaru did what she had been told. He picked up the phone._

 _"Ranmaru speaking, who is this?" Ranmaru asked curious, swinging her feet back and forth._

 _"Ranmaru? Ranmaru?! Is that really you?! Where is your mother? I need to speak with her immediately?!" A frantic sounding woman's voice spoke on the other side of the phone._

 _"Auntie! I'm sorry but Mama's driving the car, she can't pick up." Ranmaru answered, clueless around by her aunt was acting strange. She then looked at her mother, who was focused on the road._

 _"Tell her it's an EMERGENCY! Ranmaru, please give the cellphone you mother as fast as possible." The woman said, her voice starting to quiver._

 _"Mama, auntie said it's an emergency." Ranmaru said and was about to give the phone to her mother. Before she or her mother could do anything, the front of their car exploded unexpectedly. Subconsciously, Ranmaru's mother stepped on the breaks, but the car kept on going._

 _"MAMA!" Ranmaru shouted fearfully, threw the cellphone away and took hold of anything she could reach, just so it would keep her still. She then closed her eyes tightly and started crying._

 _"Ranmaru!" He mother shouted in anguish, seeing her daughter cry, and unbuckled herself. She threw herself on top of Ranmaru, to cover her daughter's body with her own. Ranmaru took hold of her and cried, laying her head on mother's chest._

 _Due to no one holding the wheel, the car went out control and curved to left until it hit a tree_

 _. "BOOM!" The front of the car exploded and the car started to burn._

 _"Hngh." Ranmaru cried as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked few times in order to fully grasp the situation she was in. Finally her vision returned and she saw her mother lying numb next to her, while blood was dripping from her head. Ranmaru shakily reached towards her mother._

 _"Ma..ma." She called, barely making out any voice. Her eyes widened, more from relief that shock, when her mother opened her eyes and blinked few times. It seemed that she was slowly gaining her consciousness. The woman then turned to Ranmaru and smiled._

 _"Ranmaru… are you ok, my dear?" She asked as tears started to flow from her eyes. Ranmaru laid her head on her chest and slowly shook her head. Hearing her daughter sniff, her mother tried to crawl out of the car through the broken window of the car._

 _"Cough… Cough!" The woman started coughing blood, and her nose started to bleed unexpectedly. Ranmaru tried to raise her head to look at her mother, but the woman put her hand on her head. She advised the girl to get out of the car._

 _"Ranmaru…" Her mother whispered, once Ranmaru was finally fully outside of the car, standing before her while half of her body was still stuck inside. Ranmaru looked up at her mother sniffing, unable to do anything._

 _"Ranmaru… Listen… I'm sorry… for being selfish… I'm sorry that… I won't be there to… support… and… help you… Protect and take care of your little brother from now on… Always remember… Mama… will… always be beside you…" she smiled for the last time and stretched out her hand to Ranmaru, putting it on her cheek before falling unconscious._

 _Ranmaru gasped, finally showing any sights of being alive, and looked horrified at the dead body of her mother. Ranmaru screamed in pain and agony. At the same time a huge mist started to form around her in the radius of few meters._

 _Not far away from the crying girl, two black cars stopped in front of the mist and four men stepped out. They armed their guns and re-checked their stun guns before nodding at each other. After a deep breath, in order to calm down their minds and concentrate, they went into the mist._

 _"Gggaahhh! Screams and shouts echoed in the off-road, and few minutes later one of the men came limping out of the mist. His clothes and some part of his skin looked like they had been burned. He managed to take three more steps before his body fell down on the ground with a thud._

 _3 months later._

 _It was already night time and all children were soundly sleeping in their houses, expect for one house. A boy that had red eyes with goggles, his hair was braided and tied. He was drilling a soccer ball inside their living room while his younger sister sitting on the couch and looking at her brother playing soccer. She had neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs parted into the strands. The girl had fair skin and her eyes were greenish-gray._

 _"Hhhmmm." The young girl said while staring outside._

 _"Don't worry Haruna, I'm sure Mama and Papa are close, just wait a bit longer, OK?" His brother reassured, smiling at her._

 _"Of course, Yuuto-nii!" Haruna answered cheerfully, trying her big brother's words and she continued watching Yuuto play soccer. After a few hours, it started to rain and it got heavier and heavier with every minute._

 _"Sigh… They're taking too much time. It started raining already." Haruna said worriedly, walking closer to the window to see raindrops on it. Yuuto stared at her for a while, also starting to get worried for their parents, but made sure not to show it._

 _"Maybe we should go to bed. It's already late to I think we should go to sleep." Yuuto said to Haruna, walking towards her._

 _"But Yuuto-nii~" Haruna whined. All of a sudden, she yawned and rubbed her eyes that had started to get drowsy. Yuuto smiled kindly at her and took hold of her hand. He led her to her room. Yuuto tuvk Haruna in her bed and kissed her forehead._

 _"Good night, Haruna." Yuuto smiled warmly to her._

 _"Good night, Yuuto-nii." Haruna smiled back and got herself comfortable on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. Yuuto took one last look on her, before finally closing the door. He was already heading towards his room when their telephone rang. He walked towards it answered the call._

 _"Hello, who is this?" Yuuto answered, asking who the called was. A voice answered to him, and after a few minutes of talking, Yuuto went back to his room, dazedly. Once inside the room, he stopped in the middle and fell on his knees. Yuuto took of his goggles and started to cry silently. He tried to wipe away tears with his hands, but couldn't._

 _It was around two in the morning, when Yuuto felt someone was shaking him to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked few times. The boy looked up to see Haruna staring at him, looking concerned. "Ha… Haruna." Yuuto called and sat up. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I was going to get a drink when I saw that your door was open. When I peeked in I saw the state you were in." Haruna explained, her expression showing worry. "Yuuto-nii what's wrong? Why are you sleeping on the floor?"_

 _Yuuto's eyes widened when he remembered the conversation from before. He bit his lip, stopping it from quivering and closer his eyes, trying his best not to cry. He forcefully smiled at Haruna._

 _"No, there's nothing wrong Haruna." Shaking his head, he patted her head and forced a smile._

 _"Liar!" Haruna answered angrily. Yuuto's eyes widened in shock at Haruna's reaction. Unconsciously, he started to cry again. He didn't realize it until Haruna pointed it out._

 _"Yuuto-nii! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Haruna gasped. Her brother was crying, his eyes looking so sad. Slowly Yuuto touched his cheek and felt its wetness. He looked back at Haruna seeming shock and confused._

 _"Ha-Haruna… Mama and Papa…" Yuuto couldn't continue and started crying again. Haruna looked horrified and scared while staring at her brother's reaction._

 _"Yuuto-nii… What's wrong? What about Mama and Papa?" Haruna asked, starting to shake in fear._

 _"Mama... And Papa... They're...They're..." Haruna hadn't noticed it, but tears were coming out from her eyes. She had a feeling that deep inside her heart she knew what her brother was about to say, but didn't want to believe it._

 _"Dead." Right then and there Haruna felt like her whole life crumbled and she was falling into a dark hole._

 _"No...No...NNNOOO!" Haruna screamed and all of the light bulbs began turning on and off. They reacted the same way all across the neighbors up to three blocks around their house. The light bulb in Yuuto's room blew up into pieces._

 _Haruna fell on her knees, her hands clutched to her ears while she shook her head. Yuuto was horrified at what was happening around him. He looked at the state his sister was in and with shaky body, he went towards her and slightly shook her._

 _"Haruna! Haruna! HARUNA!" Yuuto shouted, making Haruna look at him, regaining some sense._

 _"Why? Why?! WHY DID MAMA AND PAPA LEAVE US! DIDN'T THEY PROMISE THAT THEY'LL COME HOME TODAY? SO WHY! WHY!" Haruna shouted at her brother, weakly punching his chest while crying. The only thing Yuuto could was to hug his sister and silently cry by himself._

 _Such things didn't happen only to three of them. Mamoru, Ranmaru and Haruna weren't the only ones to lose their parents. For a whole year parents and adults got killed and left many children homeless. Only few people knew the truth of their death and they called it "Revolution Massacre"._

* * *

 ** _"Children without parents and families are the most vulnerable and weak people in the world"_**


	2. Chapter 1

_'Worrying is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do but it doesn't get you anywhere'_

* * *

 _A few years later….._

 **Unpredictable Queen P.O.V**

It's already midnight and all of the shops are closed. The streets and alleyways are deserted, and all of the townspeople are asleep. But farther away in the corner of the peaceful town where the light of the moon cannot reach, there a man whose back is sticking on the wall cowering like a leaf pleading and begging to me who's blocking him from his only exit.

"Please I beg you! Have mercy! I have a family to feed! They-!" the man said but everything he says comes in my ear and out of the other.

"Sorry sir. Just doing my job" I said with a nonchalant voice not caring whatever happens to him, slowly mists were enveloping us, he screams out of agony and pain. After a few more minutes I went out of the dark alleyway. I was wearing a gray half mask, has rose pink hair, black t-shirt, black short shorts, and black soldier boots.

"Mission accomplished sir.-"I said the full detail of my mission. After I was done I felt the presence of two people getting nearer and nearer towards me.

"From the looks of it you're done with your mission, yes?" A girl said having neck-length dark blue hair bangs are parted into three strands, skin is fair, and is wearing a dark blue half mask, she's wearing a black v neck t-shirt with black sleeveless leather jacket, black skirt, and black boots.

"What are you doing here Pharaoh and Empress?" I asked the two.

"Chill out Queen, or would you rather be called ' _Unpredictable Queen_ ' " the boy said trying to calm me down. He has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead he's wearing a dark red half mask his clothes consist of a black fitted t-shirt, sleeves leather jacket, black pants, and black sneakers.

"Sigh… Again what are you doing here ' _Unbeatable Pharaoh_ ' and ' _Untouchable Empress_ ' "now calling them by their titles mists starting to envelope me.

"Woah! Calm down, we just finished our mission" Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Hmmm… Is that so, well then if you'll excuse me I'll be going now since we still have school tomorrow or more precisely later" I said turning around and started walking away.

"You know where to meet right?" Empress shouted. I just waved my hand as if signaling that I understood what she meant or something.

…..

It's early in the morning and students are going early to school to do their morning activities and go to their clubs. Everyone at the Raimon Soccer Club is all present, everyone except for their captain.

"Hey, everyone has anyone of you have seen the captain?" Tenma asked his teammates looking around at the soccer field.

"Now that you've mention it, he hasn't been attending morning practice lately" Kazemaru said noticing their captains absences.

"This is very unusual of him" Shindou added.

"I wonder what's happening on captain lately, lately he's not been his usual self" Kurimatsu added and before anyone could say anything else their coach went to them.

"Ok that's enough practice for now, we'll continue it after class" their coach Hibiki said and all of them started going to the clubroom to change in their uniforms and headed towards their class.

 **MEANWHILE….. (Endou Mamoru P.O.V)**

 _'Oh man! Oh man! I'm late! Not only was I late for morning practice but also in my first class too!'_ I thought and run faster.

When I reached the school gate I stopped for a while to take breathing and the bell rang for the second period which made me run faster not wanting to miss any more classes or more precisely get scolded by the teacher.

 **LUNCH BREAK…. (Otonashi Haruna P.O.V)**

 _'Geeze! I wonder what those two are doing.'_ I thought as I was waiting for my two companions to show up here at the rooftop. The door then opened and two people came out.

"Finally!" I exclaimed and went towards them.

"Sorry! Sorry! I got held up by the teacher" Mamoru apologized scratching his head.

"Same here Shindou, Sangoku-sempai and the other boys didn't want me to go" Ranmaru explained half smilingly.

"So is there any new update or new mission they want us to do?" Mamoru asked in a serious tone, once the three of us were settled.

"There's good news and a bad news, which would you want to know first?" I asked eying the two.

But before Mamoru answered Ranmaru stepped in between us making the two of us look at her, she tilted her head at door of the rooftop and again at the opposite side towards the fences. She started walking towards the fences and leaned against it and we followed her once were far enough we continued our conversation.

"So what do you choose captain?" I repeated my question. Mamoru thought for a while before answering.

"Good news, I choose the good news first" Mamoru answered. I sigh and smiled at them.

"The good news is they won't give us any new missions for a while, in other words a few days of day off"

Since the three of us have been very busy with the missions being assigned to us it was starting to take a toll in our body to the point that our friends were starting to notice it. That's why a little time off would be a really great idea.

"And the bad news?" Ranmaru asked in a serious voice. This made me make a grim face.

"The bad news is, we should be extra careful and more alert to our surroundings since 'we' are getting attacked. Whether it's day or night, alone or in public" I said in a serious voice "it doesn't even care on whether civilians get caught in the crossfire" I exclaimed in a calm but dark voice.

"When you meant ' _we_ ' we the _'neochildren'_ " Mamoru asked.

"Yeah" I answered seriously.

"Why?" Ranmaru asked.

"Who knows, not even the higher-ups know the reason why they are attacking us" I answered.

"For now the attacker is going to be called " _The Hunter"_ " I informed them.

"And not only that there's a rumor that he's a part of another group" I added.

"Another group other than us?" Mamoru repeated, thinking hard about something.

"So… Let me get this straight this group are the ones that are attacking us?" Ranmaru asked unsure and confused.

"Yeah, is what they told me" I answered unsure myself.

"Had there been reported any death's on the civilians and the neochildren when the enemy attacks?" Mamoru asked, worried about them.

"No, no one died at the incidents. Although the civilians got injuries it's not that bad, but…" I hesitated on whether I should continue on telling them or not "but the neochildren is another case…" I told them which made them look at me with serious faces "yes, nobody died but all of the attacked neochildren are in critical conditions that most of them are still in the hospital, few were not found after the attack, and those that got out have limits on what they are allowed to do" I informed them and as I thought I feel a negative aura near me and Ranmaru and the two of us look at Mamoru who was emitting a dark aura.

The three of us became silent for quite a while, the two of them not believing what they just heard, while I silently contemplate on what's going to happen next. I can't blame them though after all were not normal humans like the other's we are the Neochildren-children who have psychic abilities, heightened senses, and fast regeneration abilities.

After a while Mamoru clapped his hand and took a deep breath and exhaled he stood up in front the both of us.

"Well then there's no use worrying now is there? So for now let's just enjoy our little vacation shall we?" Mamoru said in an enthusiastic voice all of the seriousness and negative aura disappeared.

"But captain-" Ranmaru tried to say something before I cut her off.

"Captains right Ranmaru-sempai, let's just have fun and relax for a while, ok?" I said agreeing with what Mamoru said leaving Ranmaru with no choice but to agree as well.

"Sigh… Fine do I have a choice?" Ranmaru stated sulkily.

"And besides were the most powerful Neo's unlike the others the three of us are much more powerful and harder to beat" Mamoru said encouraging the both of us and make me smile a little.

"Of course we are that's why if I ever encounter that so called 'The Hunter' he's dead. I'll avenge our comrades" I said seriously with that being said, while Ranmaru could only look at us with unreadable expression.

 **Endou Mamoru P.O.V**

As we exited on the rooftop I have a faint idea on what's the reason on why they are giving us this so called vacation, knowing them they wouldn't do this kind of thing without a reason and if I'm correct I better save and replenish my energy as much as I can for the battle to come.

* * *

 _'What's the use of worrying it never was worthwhile, so pack up your troubles in your old kit bag and smile, smile, smile'_


	3. Chapter 2

_"Life happens while you're busy planning, so stop thinking about the future and just have fun in the present"_

* * *

 **Otonashi Haruna P.O.V**

 _'Oh man! I'm late!'_ I thought as I was running as fast as I can.

Once I entered the park I saw children playing around, their mother or guardians looking at them once in a while chatting up at each other, family having picnics, and friends hanging around all in all everyone's just enjoying their life. As I get closer to the meeting place I saw him standing by as if waiting for someone and run faster towards him.

"Onii-chan!" I shouted stopping in front of him.

Knees bend I put my hands on my knees took a deep breath to steady my breathing after a few seconds I stood up straight and look up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, for keeping you waiting Yuuto-nii" I apologized, Kidou just ruffled my hair.

"It's okay I didn't wait that long anyway" Kidou said and smiled at me.

"So where are we going Yuuto-nii?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a secret. Now come on" Kidou said and took my hands and both of us exited the park.

The ride was long after a few hours we stopped at a huge entrance with people lining up and is just getting longer. And I smiled widely eyes sparkling from excitement at the place.

"Yehey! The amusement park!" I shouted gleefully since I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, I grabbed Yuuto-nii's hand and dragged him in one of the lines so that we could get inside already.

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

I was standing right in front of my doctor's room since it's been a few days after my last mission and I'm sure I'm going to get scolded big time for forgetting it. Before I could do anything a voice shouted from the other side.

"I wouldn't skip it if I were you Ranmaru! Now get inside!" A woman's voice shouted angrily which made my hair stood up on the end. I hold the door knob took a deep breath and opened it.

"Good morning Dr, Shindou! As beautiful as ever I see!" I shouted positively smiling brightly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" she shouted back angrily a demonic aura surrounding her, which made my ears cringed and put both of my hands on my ears. Dr. Luna Shindou, is Takuto's mother and my doctor. She has the same wavy brown hair like her son only longer ending on her hips and green eyes.

"You do realize-" and there's she goes again blabbering on how important having a check-up before and after a mission. Since Neo doctors don't have much information on us we need to be check-up at least before and after missions, since the oldest neo's are fifteen year old's.

"Well, from the looks of it everything is fine and normal" Dr. Shindou said after the check-up routine was done, looking at the files she's holding.

"You're good to go" she said looking up at me.

"But next time please be on time seriously both Haruna and Mamoru always follow this rule" she added.

"And what makes you so sure about that Dr. Shindou?" I asked.

"I just had a talked with Dr. Gouenji and Dr. Kudou and they told me that Mamoru and Haruna's check-up were already done a few days ago" she said as a matter of fact after that I stood up and walk towards the door.

"Oh, Ran can I ask you something?" she called I stopped and look back towards her.

"Yes, what is it?" I ask.

"How's my son doing?" Dr. shindou said.

"Hmm… Takuto? He's fine I guess, except for the fact that he's too nosy about things that doesn't concern him" I answered noticing that he's been keeping an eye on me.

"Well you can't blame my son there you're his childhood friend and first friend he met you know" Dr. Shindou said. Ever since Takuto was a kid he was always being bullied as a child since he was rich not to mention a cry baby although he was a great pianist it was over shadowed by his weakness that's why I taught him soccer so he could make friends.

"Sigh… From the looks of it Dr. Shindou you're not that much worried of Takuto finding out the truth" I asked looking at her skeptically.

"What can I say he's a kid, what can a kid do on this kind of things" waving her hand dismissively.

"Sigh" I turned around and continued out of the room.

"You're a one weird mother Dr. Shindou" I said when I opened the door.

"What can I say my son has a very protective _fiancé_ after all" which made me blush and I'm sure that Dr. Shindou is smirking at my blushing face even though I was turned around and I closed the door.

 **Endou Mamoru P.O.V**

I closed the door of my house and look at the sky it was shining brightly, I took a deep breathe and smiled.

 _'Hmmm…. I wonder what should I do today better make the most of it after all'_ I thought while walking looking around and went to the town to go to my favorite sweet shop since it's been so long since I've last visited one.

"Hello… Mrs. Akari?" I called shouting at the owner of my favorite sweet shop here in our town, a few minutes later I can hear footsteps coming.

"Oh Mamoru it's been so long since you've last visited here" Mrs. Akari greeted happy to see me, ever since I was a child I always buy my sweet here and would always buy here even now.

"So how were you doing?" Mrs. Akari ask while I was looking at the sweets they are selling.

"Oh you know just the usual stuff normal kids do at my age" I say as I took some sweets.

"Oh but you're not normal Mamoru" which made me look at her surprised "since you've created a miracle after all you've started opening a soccer club since you were a first year two years ago, you went through many hardships and trained very hard like there's no tomorrow and won many tournaments, you protected the goal as if it's your life and became champions two years in a row and your studying hard to as a student, so I can tell you're not a normal kid, Mamoru" Mrs. Akari said smiling at me. I could only gaped at her words and blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Ah thank you Mrs. Akari" is all I could say scratching my head looking at the ground. Yet inwardly I frowned at the word 'miracle'.

"Ahahaha! And because of that" she took something out in a box and handed it over to me "here you could have this, they are new kinds of sweets that hasn't been released yet here in town" she told me.

"Are you sure Mrs. Akari?" I asked looking at the sweet she gave me.

"Of course of course a hard working boy like you should deserve some kind of prize after all" she insisted which made me "Thank you very much Mrs. Akari" I said kindheartedly after that I exited the shop.

 **Otonashi Haruna P.O.V**

"Let's ride that next one Yuuto-nii!" I shouted pointing at one of the rides I took hold of his hand and started dragging him again.

"Calm down calm down Haruna we'll ride every ride's ok" Yuuto said amused at my enthusiasm. Since I've been hyper ever since we've entered the amusement park.

I was dragging Yuuto-nii when I heard a faint sound and I stop focusing my hearing on the sound I'm hearing. I started walking towards it Yuuto-nii's voice calling me became deaf into my ears as I focus on the faint voice.

"Haruna? Haruna where are you going? Haruna?!" Yuuto shouted trying to get my attention but to no avail and just started following me. The faint sound that I've been hearing became louder and louder until I can see a young girl crying all by herself seemingly lost. I walked in front of her and crouched.

"Hello there little one, why are you crying?" I asked smiling nicely at her.

"Waahh! Waahh! O…Onii-chaan! I don't know where's my onii-chan! Waahh!" The young girl wailed.

I carried her and stood up. Yuuto-nii standing behind me looking at me skeptically and confused as if he wants to say something, I can't blame him though the place is fully packed with people children shouting with excitement, families having a get together, and friends hanging around with each other having the fun time of their youth and etc. It'll be hard to hear such a faraway voice from all the noises around us.

"There now little one, what's your name?" Yuuto asked smiling gently at her.

"Sniff…Yuuka… Sniff" the little girl said who stop crying already.

"Ok then Yuuka you hungry? Want to eat something for a while before we start looking for your brother?" I asked and she nodded her head.

We went to the food stalls ordered our food and started eating we rested for a few minutes before started looking for Yuuka's brother. We just got out of the arcade shop to make Yuuka less sad and worked and looked for her brother again. She was hugging a teddy bear that Yuuto-nii won for her and is holding my hand. It's been quite a few hours" when I stop, making Yuuka and Yuuto-nii look at me. I picked Yuuka up and started heading towards somewhere Yuuka calling me but I'm not answering any of her calls since I was focusing myself on the voice I'm hearing while Yuuto-nii is behind us observing me.

"Yuuka! Yuuka!" I hear a boy's voice shouting in panick and I walked faster to him seemingly familiar of it and there just a few meters I can see him looking around for Yuuka and I stopped.

"Yuuka, is that your brother?" I asked pointing at the boy not believing on who's the person a few meters away from. Yuuka look at who I was pointing and she smiled happily I put her down and she run towards her brother.

"Shuuya-nii!" Yuuka shouted running towards him and hug him on his stomach. While I was just watching the scenario play. Yuuto-nii stood beside me and smiled at the scenario.

"Who knew Yuuka's brother is Gouenji-sempai huh Yuuto-nii" I said amused.

"Yeah we should have just asked her what's her brother's name" Kidou said amused as I am.

"By the way since when did your hearing became this sensitive, Haruna?" Kidou asked looking at me making my eyes narrow before changing my facial expression whether he notice it or not he didn't show it. Before I could say anything Gouenji-sempai walked closer to us since he's being dragged by a happy Yuuka.

"Hey" Gouenji greeted.

"Hey" Yuuto-nii greeted back.

"Hello Guouenji-sempai, you have a cute little sister" as I look down at Yuuka and smiled at her.

"Anyway, thanks for taking care of my little sister" Gouenji-sempai said.

"It's nothing Gouenji-sempai" I said I felt someone tagging my hand I look down and saw it was Yuuka and I carried her.

"Haruna-nee let's ride that one" Yuka said pointing at the carousel.

"Sure, why not Yuuka" I said and the three of us decided that we should just be a group.

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

I was walking in the hallway of the hospital going to a certain place to visit my friend when someone suddenly hugged me from the back.

"Ranmaru-nee!" He shouted gleefully.

"Taiyou! Hey! How have you been?!" I asked.

"Fine! Happy I guess since the doctors said that my health is getting better day by day and it won't be long enough before they let me out of the hospital!" Taiyou said.

"Really? I'm so happy for you Taiyou, now it won't be long enough and we might fight each other at the soccer field" I exclaimed excited to fight Taiyou at soccer.

"Me too Ranmaru-nee!"

"Speaking of health how's he doing?" I asked about our other friend.

"He's fine he's getting better and better too. And he also misses your cookies too" Taiyou said

"Is he really the only one who misses my cookies?" I asked eying Taiyou.

"I miss it to a little" Taiyou said smiling innocently at me.

"Only a little? And here I baked so many cookies for you and for him. Sigh looks like I'll just give most of it to him then" I said touching my chin as if contemplating something.

"Eeehhh…. But… But.." Taiyou said trying to say something.

"Ahahaha! Calm down Taiyou! I was just messing with you, don't worry I've baked many cookies for the both of you, since it's been such a long time since I've last come here" I exclaimed missing the two of them.

"Yes! Does that mean I can eat many cookies as much as I want!?" Taiyou exclaimed.

"Of course you can! Now come on let's go to his room then" I said and we both started walking towards our friends room, but before we going there we bought drinks since were going to have a long time of chatting and catching up to do with each other and stood in front of his door. As I opened the door I was shocked by what or who had greeted me the three people inside look towards me.

"Kirino-sempai!" a familiar voice shouted.

 _'Oh boy this is going to be a long day'_ I thought.

 **Endou Mamoru P.O.V**

I was sitting near the river bank watching the kids playing soccer while I was eating the sweets I just bought when someone called out my name I look up and saw them some of the third year boys of the Raimon Soccer Club, I stood up and walked towards them.

"Hi you guys! What are you doing here?" I asked smiling at them. They were Sangoku, Kazemaru, Kurumada, Somoeka, Amagi, and Domon.

"Oh you know just hanging around wanting to have fun" Sangoku said.

"He's right, so how about you captain what are you doing here?" Domon asked.

"Just relaxing" I answered looking at them.

"So you guys were planning to hang-out without inviting me or the others? Isn't that kind of mean" I said jokingly.

"Gouenji said he'll take her sister to the amusement park, same with Kidou, the girls, first year and second year boys aren't here since we wanted only between us third years, while the rest of the third years are not here because they're busy" Kazemaru said.

"And we didn't invite you since we didn't know if you like this kind of things or not, and every time we invite you, you always say that you're busy" Kurumada said.

"Oh is that so…" _'Now that they've mention it they do sometimes asked if I have a free time or not, but because of the mission I didn't have time to hang out with them like this. I know that we were only allowed to have this kind of luxury because of 'The Hunter' so that we can have enough energy to capture and defeat him, but it is our day off so there's nothing wrong with having fun right?'_

"Well then you guys are lucky since I'm free today, so can I come with you guys?" I asked.

"Sure why not captain" Amagi said and we all walked away into the river bank.

 **Otonashi Haruna P.O.V**

The four of us were having so much fun and rode many rides, we also got separated with each other, the sun was setting down. We were walking when I stopped and look around and notice that something's wrong and I called Gouenji-sempai.

"Uh… Gouenji-sempai" I called making him stop and look at me.

"Yes, what is it Otonashi?"

"Yuuka and Yuuto-nii are gone" I stated simply, Gouenji widened his eyes and look around but didn't saw them.

"Sigh… This is the third time already" Gouenji said the second time was me and Yuuka got separated from our onii-chans, he took out his phone after a few minutes he put down it down seemingly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I couldn't contact them they're out of coverage" Gouenji said in a disappointing voice.

"Don't worry I'm sure Yuuto-nii's taking good care of Yuuka" I said reassuring him.

"Yeah, you're right" Gouenji said agreeing with me and smiled.

And the both of us continued walking until I saw something from the corners of my eyes as I look up I saw the Ferris wheel lighting up since it's starting to get dark. I stopped on my tracks and just stared at it not knowing why but I'm actually amazed by it then a voice snapped me out of my trance and saw it was Gouenji-sempai looking at me.

"Want to ride the Ferris wheel?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's okay and besides we still have to find where Yuuka and onii-chan is" I said.

"It's okay just think of it as a thank you for helping Yuuka out earlier" Gouenji insisted.

"Well now that you've put it that way" I said and look up at the Ferris wheel again before looking back at Gouenji-sempai and nodded my head.

"Wow!" I said looking up at the scenery the sun is setting the sky was getting darker and some stars were already showing up and all I could do was stare at them in amazement.

"I know this is none of my business, but is this your first time riding a Ferris wheel?" Gouenji asked looking at me curiously.

"Yes" I answered honestly looking at the scene outside.

"So this is your first time going on an amusement park?" Gouenji asked curiously

"No, but this is my second time going to an amusement park" I answered and Gouenji nodded his head. I don't know why but I somehow felt an urge to tell Gouenji-sempai about my past and before I noticed it my mouth had already started moving.

"You see the first time I came to an Amusement Park was on Yuuto-nii's birthday and that's when I first saw a Ferris wheel it was so huge and big and thought what would it feel like on riding that thing I forced my parent's that I want to ride it but since it was already late and night time already they promised that we'll come back on my birthday. I could still remember it Yuuto-nii was already sleeping behind papa's back while I was pulling my mom's hand telling her I wanted to ride it but since it was closing time already she carried me and promised that we'll come on my birthday.

"Is there something wrong?" Gouenji asked noticing that I kept quiet and the change of my expression.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said and look outside again and continued.

"But a few months later they died at a car accident and because of that they couldn't keep their promise on me" I finished and looked at Gouenji who had a sad face.

"I'm sorry Otonashi" Gouenji apologized in a sympathetic voice not looking at me in the eyes.

"It's ok it's in the past now" I smiled happily at Gouenji-sempai which made the latter blush and look outside to the view. Once we got out of the Ferris wheel Gouenji-sempai's phone ringed after a minute of looking at his cellphone he turned to me.

"We should get going they're already outside" Gouenji-sempai said and both of us started walking towards the exit I look up at the sky to see it was already dark and stars were shining so bright and so many of them and I smiled.

"Gouenji-sempai"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" I said smiling towards him although he didn't turn around I'm fine with it. We both saw our siblings once we got outside and the four of us started going home.

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

"Mmmm… Your cookies are the best! Ranmaru-nii!" Taiyou exclaimed fully enjoying my cookies and started rapidly devouring them.

"Taiyou! Calm down! There's plenty for everyone! If you don't slow down you might-"before I can finish my statement I looked at Taiyou who was holding his neck.

"Get choked (sigh)" I finished and is already at Taiyou's back helping him while Tenma went to take a glass of water, after a few minutes he came back and Taiyou drink it.

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Yes, Ranmaru-nii" Taiyou said smiling at me.

"That's why I told you to slow down" I chided on Taiyou.

"Serves him right" Kyosuke said in a nonchalant voice while taking a bite from his cookie.

"Now, now Kyosuke don't be like that, after all you can't blame him Kirino-sans cookies are delicious" Yuuichi said at his brother. And Taiyou rapidly continued eating my cookies like nothing happened.

"Taiyou!" I warned.

"But seriously Kirino-sempai your cookies are the best!" Tenma said who is also starting to get faster and faster at grabbing and eating cookies.

"Not you too! Tenma! Taiyou both of you slow down!" I said at the two of them.

"Let them have it, both of them deserve it if that ever happens" Kyosuke said.

"Kyousuke" Yuuichi said in a low voice warning his brother.

"Back to the topic Kirino-sempai, how did you guys meet?" Tenma asked.

"Well you see-" I started to explain on how I first met Yuuichi.

"I was going to Taiyou's room and got lost, when I opened the door that I thought it was Taiyou's room it was Yuuichi who greeted me, I was going to leave the room then I noticed that he was reading soccer magazine and thought, since Taiyou's lonely when I don't visit I decided to befriend the two so that both of them will have company".

"While I and Taiyou met when I accidentally kick the ball inside his room through his open window. Now it's my turn to ask the question. Tenma what are you doing here?" I said half lying about how I met Taiyou while he just didn't say anything.

"He was stalking me" Kyosuke said.

"I wasn't stalking you ok! I was going to visit Taiyou when I saw you passed by!" Tenma said. Both of them were going to start arguing when Yuichi spoke.

"Ok that's enough you two" he said and both shut their mouths.

"Anyway, it's getting dark already. Tenma let's go visiting hours will be over soon" and we said our good bye's while Kyosuke was going to sleep to his brother's room. The walk on home is silent.

"Neh, Kirino-sempai can I ask you something?" Tenma asked.

"Sure, what is it? Tenma?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Do you have an illness or something?" Tenma asked worriedly. I was shocked at the question and looked at him confused.

"No I don't! Why ask something like that Tenma?"

"Well you've said it yourself you've been visiting the hospital for who knows how long already so…" Tenma said remembering the story he just heard. At this I just smiled at Tenma and patted his head which made Tenma smile.

"It's just a normal and regular check-up of mine, after all I am an athlete you know" I answered reassuring that I'm fine.

"Oh of course" Tenma answered.

"Tenma can you do me a favor?"

"Huh? Sure what is it?"

"Keep this a secret from the team I don't want them to worry something that they shouldn't, ok?" I look at him in the eyes.

"Uhm… Ok?" Tenma answered unsure of what else to say. And we both walked in silence.

 **Endou Mamoru P.O.V**

"Hi there coach Hibiki" I greeted once we entered the Ramen Shop that our coach owns. We just finished playing in the Arcade shop and are really hungry.

"Well hello there, what would you like to order?" Coach Hibiki asked as we seated ourselves on a table and started ordering our food.

"Well this is new looks like you haven't been busy this past few days, Mamoru" Coach Hibiki said while preparing our orders.

"Was I really _that_ busy?" I asked them even coach Hibiki had noticed it.

"Well if you put in the fact that you always go straight home and is always busy even on weekends unlike when we were still in our first years and second years, but when we stepped in our third year it's been a while since you last hang out with us" Sangoku said.

"Wow I never knew" I said amazed.

"Mamoru, listen to an old man like me. You only get to live once that's why you should do what you want to do, do what you have to do, and enjoy your youth because one day once you're an old man like me all you could do is reminisce the old times and can't come back to it" Coach Hibiki said.

"Here are your orders" and we started eating our food.

"Thanks for the food" we said and started eating. Once we were done we went to the river bank and decided to play soccer for a while, we took a minute break since were all tired.

"So…." Kazemaru said.

"So?" I repeated confusedly and look at him.

"So what's up? You've been very busy lately want to tell us what's keeping you busy so much?" Amagi asked.

"Yeah ever since we've become third years you haven't been hanging with us lately this has been the first time you joined us it's just sad that the others aren't here" Domon said.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that many things are happening right now I mean life just keeps throwing things at me one after another" I said focusing on the scene in front of me the sun is setting down and started getting dark.

"Want to share it with us?"Kurumada said looking at me.

"Nah, it's ok nothing that I can't handle" I said and forced a smile towards them and they smiled back.

"If you say so just always remember that were here for you" Somoeka said we all said our good byes and walk back home.

* * *

 _You only get to live once that's why you should do what you want to do, do what you have to do, and enjoy your youth because one day once you're old like all you could do is reminisce the old times and can't come back to it._


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the people who liked and read my stories.  
**

 **Wow Sakuchii-chan your very observant about things especially with Taiyou huh, but I didn't understand when you meant Somoeka's name twice. I checked it but couldn't see it.**

 **Also thank you from love from dove to I will try to finish this story as understandable as possible**

* * *

 _"Enjoy the little things that happens in your life because even if it's just little if it makes you happy then surely it's worth it"_

* * *

A few days have passed and the three were enjoying their little vacation. It was already after class and every students of Raimon Junior High were either going home, hanging out with some friends or were going straight to their club rooms.

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

"Kariya! Won't you ever stop pranking one of us even for just one day!" Hikaru shouted at Kariya who is laughing hard that tears were forming in his eyes, while Shishido and Kabeyama were at Hikaru's back looking at Kariya too, since the three of them were victims of Kariya's prank. But before Kariya could say something someone hit him in the head _hard_.

"Ouch!" Kariya said while rubbing his head.

"Kirino-sempai!" the other three shouted and went to me happily, because if there's one person who can stop Kariya's pranking it would be me. And besides Kariya only teases the others when I'm not around to be teased or to scold him for his actions.

"Won't you ever stop pranking someone even for just one day!" I scolded to Kariya.

"But it's so boring being all goody two shoes~" Kariya whined pouting at me.

"Sigh (while shaking my head). Okay what did he do to you guys this time?" I asked looking at the three victims.

"Well Kariya borrowed something's from us earlier and when we asked him if we could get it back he told us that it was inside his sports bag, but when we opened it a bull frog suddenly jump out on us" Shishido explained.

"Don't forget the part that you guys screamed like a girl and had that horrified face and hugged each other tightly like the world is ending and fell with your butts on the ground" Kariya said while snickering trying hard not to laugh too hard and is clutching his stomach hard and is bend his other arm on his knee supporting his upper body, and I hit him in the head again.

"Ouch!" Kariya said while rubbing his throbbing head.

"It's your own fault Kariya! Now apologize to them!" I said pointing to the other three.

"Eeehhh! But Kirino-sempai it's not like they got hurt or anything!" Kariya whined at me, but this only made me glare at him.

"Choose it's either apologize to them or me scolding you for-who-knows how long" I said crossing my arms looking directly at Kariya's eyes. Kariya as much as he wants to annoy Kirino chooses the latter he's been scolded enough by Hitomiko at Sun Garden whenever he does some mischief he doesn't want to be nagged here at school too.

"Sigh..Fine" Kariya walk closer to the other three and apologized to them and they forgave Kariya, and three walked away to start stretching.

"But I can't guarantee that I won't do it again Kirino-sempai" looking me in the eye and smiling to me mischievously.

"Don't worry I'm not hoping it" I answered back. We both started a staring contest, until Kariya turned around and started walking away but stopped and looked sideways and smirk while I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I really feel bad for the boy that you rejected earlier, but I guessed it must be harder for you since even though everyone knows that you're a guy that doesn't stop them for confessing their love to you, huh" Kariya said and turn around started walking away while snickering.

I then became red because of both embarrassment and anger. I opened my mouth about to ask on how he found out about the confession but closed it again 'cause knowing Kariya he won't just say it'.

As I started walking where the others are, I suddenly stopped and looked around my surroundings, after a few more minutes I continued my walk.

 **Endou Mamoru P.O.V**

Mamoru is already coming to the fields when he is greeted by some of his team mates.

"Captain!" "Endou!" they shouted.

"Hey guys!" I greeted back.

"Captain, can we ask you something?" Shindou asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Sangoku asked.

"No, nothing's wrong why?" I look at them confusedly.

"Lately you haven't been your normal self, captain" Kurimatsu said.

"What do you mean?" I asked only getting confused more.

"Well...Um...You're...Always alert and you've been a little jumpy, every time we would tap you on the shoulder you would have this serious face and dangerous aura surrounding you" Hayami explained to me.

"Oh! Really?! Sorry didn't mean to worry you guys, don't worry I'm fine" I said shocked and tried to reassure them that I'm fine.

"Ok, if you say so just remember if you have a problem then don't think twice on telling it to us" Gouenji said. And they walked away. After they were gone I heard some rattling behind me and when I look there was nothing.

 **Otonashi Haruna P.O.V**

"Ot...Onashi...Otonashi!...OTONASHI!" Natsumi shouted while waving her hand in front of Haruna's face.

"What!?...What?!" I shouted while shaking my head looking for the source of the voice and I realized that Natsumi is calling me.

"Sigh...Thank goodness you came back, are you ok?" Aki asked worriedly.

"Yes, Kino-sempai" I answered smiling at her.

"You sure? Because lately you've been spacing out a lot you know" Midori said looking at me skeptically.

"You know if you have a problem you should share it, that way you'll be more at ease" Akane advice. Just then Kidou walk to them.

"Is there something wrong?" Kidou asked.

"No, nothing's wrong Yuuto-nii" I answered shaking my head.

"You sure?" Kidou asked and looked at the other managers.

"Mmm...No, nothing's wrong Kidou-sempai" Aoi answered for us.

"I understand" and Kidou turned around and walked away but before he could get too far.

"Haruna, I'm still your big brother so if you have a problem do not think twice of coming to me" looking at me and smiled, which made me happy and smiled back.

"Of course! Yuuto-nii!" I answered back happily. But after the girls and Kidou were not around I looked at my surroundings feeling like I'm being watched.

 **After Practice (Narrator's P.O.V)**

It was already sunset and everyone were already starting to go home.

"Hey! Haruna are you going home now?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes, why?" Haruna answered.

"Mamoru wants to talk to us about something" Ranmaru said.

"Now?" Haruna asked and look at Ranmaru's back to see Kidou walking towards them.

"Yes" Ranmaru answered.

"Maybe later, Yuuto-nii always accompanies me when going home. It'll be weird now if I said that he can't tag along with us" Haruna said.

"I understand let's just meet up at the Tower Plaza later, I'll tell Mamoru so don't worry" Ranmaru smiled reassuring Haruna and she smiled back, they then noticed that Kidou is already close and that's when Ranmaru walked away and went to back to the soccer room to talk to Mamoru about the change of plans.

"Hey, Yuuto-nii" Haruna greeted her brother, while her brother is looking at Ranmaru's back.

"What did you two talk about?" Kidou asked and looked at Haruna.

"Oh! Nothing just some stuff, don't worry it's nothing" Haruna lied while Kidou is looking at her skeptically.

"You know you, Endou and Kirino are acting weird this past few days if you guys have something going on you could always tell it to us after all were not only teammates but also friends as well. Especially you Haruna I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to you after all it's the older sibling's duty is to protect their little ones that come after" Kidou said at Haruna smiling at her. And they started walking together.

Meanwhile Ranmaru had already told Mamoru about the change of plans and both agreed on it, once they were outside of the school gate that's where they separated. Ranmaru is about to start walking when someone called behind her and when she turned around it was her friends.

"Hey guys, what is it?" Ranmaru asked to them.

"Are you free today?" Ichino asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ranmaru asked again.

"Want to hang out with us for a while" Hamano asked putting both of his hand beside his head smiling at her.

"Sure why not" Kirino asked smiling at them. And she, Kazuya, Hamano, Hayami, and Domon, and Kazemaru went to an arcade shop to have fun for a while.

 **Steel Tower Plaza**

Mamoru is training with his tires, while waiting for the others.

"Just as expected you're the first one to be here captain" Haruna said.

"Ah! Haruna I didn't notice that you were already here" Mamoru said shocked since he is so busy training that he didn't notice Haruna's presence.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about, captain" Haruna asked.

"Later when Ranmaru's here" Mamoru asked. A few minutes later someone came running to them when they saw who it is it's Kirino.

"Hey, guys.. Sorry for...Being late.." Ranmaru said while panting, her body is bend forward both hands is on her knees supporting her upper body.

"Ranmaru!" they both shouted at the same time.

"What happened to you?!" Haruna asked looking at Ranmaru shockingly and worriedly and went to her to look if she's alright.

"Are you ok? You look like you've run a marathon" Mamoru said looking at Ranmaru''s tired face.

"No don't worry I'm alright, it's just that me and the other guys went to the arcades to have some fun and I totally lost track of time and when I saw what time it was I run all the way here" Ranmaru explained once her breathing is fine again.

"Ooohhh" they both said and fell at the same time.

"So-" Ranmaru then walked to sit in the bench "what is it that you wanted to talk to us about". While Haruna sit next to her.

"The boss called me earlier at school he said we should be prepared since sooner or later he'll give us the full detail of our assignment" Mamoru told them seriously.

"Does it have something to do with the attacks?" Ranmru asked who is starting to think of things about their attacker.

"Are we going to hunt the person that's attacking us" Haruna said ready to revenge their injured comrades.

"No, whether you like it or not that's not our assignment is about" Mamoru said shaking his head. Disappointed since he thought they were going to hunt down the person who is attacking them.

"What!" the two shouted shocked, especially Haruna whose eager to get revenge from her comrades.

"Are you sure about that Mamoru?!" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes, I am" Mamoru said a little disappointed to their boss.

"But what could be more important than hunting that person down?!" Haruna asked who is starting to get angry.

"I don't know! Even I was shocked when that wasn't the assignment that is given to us" Mamoru said who is starting to get annoyed too, not at them but at their boss.

"I did ask him why but he wouldn't answer me properly" Mamoru told them. Mamoru and Haruna were disappointed and were starting to get frustrated while Ranmaru could only stare at the distance.

"Sigh... So what's this assignment that is given to us instead?" Haruna asked disappointingly.

"It's actually a three-way mission each of us will have our own mission. 1. Someone will be guarding a building 'cause recently someone is destroying our facilities, but that the person attacking the facility isn't "The Hunter" but there's a theory that they are conspiring; 2. There's a traitor in our organization so one of us is going to look for that person, there's a high chance that the traitor, "The Hunter" and the attacker are all connected somehow; 3. We're going to guard someone from the higher up since there's a high chance that he might be targeted. And also all of the location are near each other so we could still help each other once the other person is finished with their assignment if we ever got problems" Mamoru explained to them.

"This person that's been attacking our facility do the boss knows why that person is doing it?" Haruna asked.

"Honestly, even the boss doesn't know why, they said that it's just attacking randomly" Mamoru said.

"Then how can they be sure that the building that were guarding will be attacked" Ranmaru asked confusedly.

"They're not, but they did say there's a high chance that the facility might get attacked and also he will be called 'The Shadow' " Mamoru answered even he is getting confused by their assignments.

"And the 2nd assignment how can they be sure that's there's a traitor in the organization?" Ranmaru asked curiously.

"Well the reason for that is actually related on the 1st mission since from the looks of it 'The Hunter' knows the facility very well from the underground and secret passages and the weak spots of the building, they can even hack it easily if not seconds then minutes" Mamoru explained.

"And the 3rd mission?" Haruna asked.

"The 3rd mission is only a precaution as I said the locations of the places are close to each other and coincidentally it's also close to one of the higher ups place" Mamoru said.

"When will the mission start?" Haruna asked.

"The boss only just said to be prepare since he might deploy us anytime" Mamoru said.

"Ok since we still have some time, choose carefully on what assignment you want to do" Mamoru said seriously eying them both.

"Yes!" they both shouted. And the three of them started walking down.

"Hey, you guys" Haruna said gaining their attention and both looked at Haruna.

"Yes?" They both asked at the same time.

"Do you guys have a problem?" Haruna asked, remembering her brother's statement about them.

"Problem?" Mamoru and Ranmaru then looked at each other confusedly and looked back at Haruna and shook their heads.

"No, why?" they both asked at the same time.

"You sure, you don't feel anything weird like someone's following you or keeping an eye on you?" Haruna asked, both Ranmaru and Mamoru stared at her wide eye shock evident in their face.

"You guys too?!" both Ranmaru and Mamoru shouted at the same time, while Haruna just looks at them amusingly eyebrows rise a smile forming in her lips.

"I knew I wasn't being paranoid!" Mamoru said happily knowing the fact that he wasn't going crazy as he thought he was.

"And here I thought I have another stalker, Sigh" Ranmaru said relaxing her stiff body since it's not one of her stalkers.

"Seriously" Haruna asked amused by their actions and reasons.

"Hey, can't blame us you know", Ranmaru said since even though she cross-dresses as a boy that doesn't mean boys don't come after her especially the gay ones.

"She's right you know" Mamoru said defensively.

"Ok ok I got it no need to get defensive you know" Haruna said trying to calm them down.

"So do you guys have any idea who or what it is?" Ranmaru asked since she doesn't have a clue.

"No" they both answered.

"Either way we should just be careful, since we really don't know what's happening or what's going on" Mamoru said frustrated since he doesn't know anything about the person that's watching them.

"Ok" Haruna and Ranmaru answered. And the three of them went home.

* * *

 _Friends are like shadows they're always there in times of darkness_


End file.
